


Les seconds rôles

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Geeky, Gen, Pining, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, he, Warren, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour être près de toi et faire avancer ton histoire, je suis là ! Même si c'est pour jouer un personnage secondaire !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les seconds rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Ecrit pour le thème "Regarde-moi" de 30-baisers.

Hey, regarde-moi ! Je sais faire de la magie ! Je sais invoquer des démons !

D'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ça a juste fait une odeur bizarre, et ma mère m'a attrapé ensuite pour avoir fait ça dans sa cuisine avec ses oeufs et ses herbes de Provence. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai lu beaucoup de livres dessus, et même qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de réussir !

Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus cool que je connais ? Bon, d'accord, il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, les mecs que les filles appellent "cools" ne seraient même pas capables de discuter d'un épisode de Star Trek sans se ridiculiser. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est tout ce qui compte, évidemment ! Tu as ça, et en plus, tu es cool. Dans le même sens que... que eux, les idoles de ceux qui ne comprennent rien à ce qui est vraiment intéressant. Dans le sens que quand tu parles on a envie d'être d'accord avec toi, que quand tu proposes quelque chose on a envie de te suivre.

Ils appellent ça charisme, dans les jeux de rôle et les jeux video, mais ça ne fait certainement pas le même effet dans la vraie vie qu'un nombre dans une case.

Et en fait, quand je vois qu'un mec comme toi est quand même fan de séries télé et de jeux de rôles, ça me fait penser qu'on est très chanceux de t'avoir. Enfin surtout moi, évidemment, parce que je te connais. Sauf que je suis très malchanceux aussi parce que tu ne fais pas attention à moi.

Mais tu sais, d'accord je suis un louzeur, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, je n'ai pas de bon résultats en classe et je n'ai pas su nouer mes lacets avant d'avoir dix ans, mais je suis un peu de ton monde, quand même. Pas parce que j'aime les mêmes séries que toi - tous les gens de goût aiment les mêmes séries que nous - mais parce que je sais que la magie existe, moi aussi, et même j'en fais un petit peu. Et je pourrais même m'entraîner, si tu veux...

Parce que l'autre soir, alors qu'on discutait de quels méchants sont les plus cool, et que tu racontais comment tu avais déjà joué le traître dans une grande campagne dans les Terres du Milieu, je me disais que tu ferais vachement bien, en Grand Méchant. Avec une grande cape. Et un rire démoniaque. Et tout. Et que si j'avais joué dans cette campagne ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas gêné de me faire trahir, j'aurais dit oh, cool, je trahis aussi.

Mais alors, il faudrait que tu me regardes, que tu me prennes dans ton groupe, même si c'est pour jouer un rôle de subalterne, je m'en moque, en fait ça me ferait plaisir parce que dans les séries je préfère les subordonnés, les seconds rôles... non, ce n'est pas vrai, je préfère les autres, mais quand je vois ceux-là je me dis que c'est moi, alors je les préfère quand même un peu.

Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus si c'est pour être du côté des méchants, parce que c'est eux qui ont les meilleurs costumes, et le meilleur decorum, et que c'est quand même plus classe de se mettre à genoux devant le grand méchant en lui baisant la main et en lui jurant fidélité que de dire salut mon pote au héros... et il y en a qui peuvent dire que les hommes de mains des méchants ne se font pas traiter convenablement, mais au fond, les seconds rôles qui sont du côté des gentils aussi, ils ne récupèrent jamais la fille à la fin et ils se font tuer bêtement, et quand on y pense eux aussi ils sont super-dévoués et ils ne reçoivent pas grand chose en échange, alors autant que ça soit fait avec classe.

De toute façon, invoquer des démons, ça ferait tache, chez les gentils, et toi aussi tu préfères les méchants alors la question ne se pose pas, en fait.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, parce que je pourrais vraiment te suivre et t'aider, ou au moins je le veux vraiment, et ça revient presque au même, pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression que si tu me prenais avec toi alors je pourrais peut-être faire des choses un peu classe aussi.

S'il te plait, donne-moi une place dans l'histoire qui va t'arriver, n'importe laquelle.

Parce que jouer un second rôle dans ton histoire sera toujours plus intéressant que jouer le rôle principal dans mon histoire à moi.


End file.
